V 19 Torrent
Background The V-19 Torrent starfighter was an assault fighter with exceptional speed and maneuverability used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. It was a predecessor of the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter, in terms of purpose and usage. The V-19 was unique in that it had two pairs of folding airfoils (S-foils) that gave the ship added maneuverability and provided pilots with easy access to the cockpit's sliding canopy. The lower, hinged S-foils coupled with enhanced repulsorlift engines made the V-19 an exceptional vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) fighter. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: V-19 Torrent Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Slayn & Korpil Crew: 1 Cargo: 60kg Cost - 120 000 new, 50 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 450 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines - 100 ea "Wings" - 175 Shields - 150 per side (900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere 1000kph with shields off, Mach 8 with shields on FTL - 300 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6m Height: 9m Width: 26m Weight: 18 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-hip RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 per blast, 5d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 per missiles RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2, 3 times per melee PAYLOAD: 4 per launcher BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)